


Italian Sunset

by RedShirtWriter34567



Category: Casanova (UK), Wilde (1997)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Picnics, Romantic Fluff, Sunsets, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShirtWriter34567/pseuds/RedShirtWriter34567
Summary: Giacomo and Robbie watch the sunset from a rooftop garden.
Relationships: Giacomo Casanova/Robbie Ross
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Italian Sunset

"Are you sure we can be up here?" Robbie asked, edging along the window's ledge.

"Yes, of course," Giacomo answered with a smile. "I got special permission from the owner. Would I ever lie to you?"

Robbie grinned at his lover and stepped from the window onto the balcony, following Giacomo up the steps toward the rooftop. The building was owned by an old friend of Giacomo's, located in the center of Italy. Giacomo had told Robbie that he had a surprise waiting for him on the roof. 

"Almost there," Giacomo called. He turned to face his lover, offering a hand to pull him the rest of the way up.

Robbie took it and Giacomo pulled him up onto the roof and into his arms. "Close your eyes," he told Robbie.

"Why?" Robbie asked. 

"It's part of the surprise," Giacomo said. "Please?"

Robbie rolled his eyes but closed them anyway. Giacomo took his hand and led him a little ways across the roof before he stopped and stood behind his lover.

"Open," he whispered in Robbie's ear.

Robbie did and gasped at what he saw. Before him was a gorgeous garden enclosed in red-painted wood, with a closed roof and open walls wreathed in white curtains. Brightly colored flowers perfumed the air, while grape vines crawled up the lattices. In the center of the garden, a soft blanket and pillows had been spread out, along with an unlit lantern, and a picnic basket.

"What is all this?" Robbie asked, turning to Giacomo.

The other man smiled and led Robbie into the garden. "Italy has the beautiful sunsets in the world," he said. "They're even more beautiful when you watch them with someone you love, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather share this with."

Robbie felt his eyes moisten as he kissed Giacomo on the lips. "Thank you," he whispered against their lips. "I've always enjoyed sunsets, and I've always wanted to watch one with you."

Giacomo smiled and they sat down on the blanket. He opened the basket and pulled out fresh red apples, grapes, toasted bread, honey, red wine, some glasses, and a small knife. He used it to cut and peel the apples while Robbie poured wine for the both of them. He offered Giacomo a glass once the other man finished the apples. The Italian smiled and accepted the glass. He took a sip and opened the jar of honey, dipping in a piece of peeled apple and offering it to Robbie. The Canadian took hold of his lover's wrist and accepted the fruit, crunching it and reveling in the sweet taste against his tongue. He sucked Giacomo's fingers into his mouth, eyes mischievous. Giacomo's breath hitched as he pulled his fingers free with a wet noise. 

"Saucy thing," he murmured affectionately.

Robbie laughed quietly and laid his head in Giacomo's lap, drinking his wine. They passed the time by feeding each other apples and bread dipped in honey, tossing grapes into each other's mouths and laughing when they missed. When the sun finally began to set, Robbie was certain he'd never seen a sunset so beautiful. The sun was red orb as it sank toward the horizon, the sky alight in brilliant shades of orange, red, and purple. The city below them was quiet and still, lanterns glowing in windows like bright eyes. Robbie looked over at his lover. The fading light bathed his handsome features in warm glow, glinting off his perfect brown eyes and fair skin. The air was cool and smelled of wild flowers and smoke and the sea, which glinted like a jewel in the distance.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Robbie breathed quietly, resting his head on Giacomo's shoulder. 

"I know," Giacomo whispered. "I never get tired of it." He pressed a kiss to Robbie's curls. 

Once the sun had vanished, the stars came out, glittering in the inky sky like diamonds. The moon was a thin crescent, reminding Robbie of a winking eye. Giacomo lit the lantern, bathing the garden in soft golden light. Robbie looked at him, studying the way his soft hair curled against his neck, the slope of his shoulders under his shirt, how red and kissable his lips looked. 

"Giacomo," he whispered, stepping closer.

"Hmm?" The Italian raised his head and stared into Robbie's blue eyes. "What is it, amore?"

"Thank you for this," Robbie said, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck. "It was amazing."

"Only the best for you, amore," Giacomo replied with a grin. 

Robbie hummed at the nickname and kissed him. The taller man sighed into the kiss, placing his hands on Robbie's hips, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, becoming passionate and hungry. Giacomo lowered them to the blanket, Robbie straddling his waist. They were both hard, pressing against each other through their trousers. Giacomo tugged at the hem of Robbie's shirt, and they separated long enough for him to toss it away. His pale skin gleamed in the lantern's light, his nipples already hardening. Giacomo leaned up and took one into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the stiff peak. 

"Giacomo," Robbie moaned, tangling a hand in his hair. 

The Italian smirked against his lover's skin and sucked a bruise into the flesh. Robbie's fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off his shoulders, moaning as their bare chests pressed together. Giacomo fumbled for the fastenings of his pants. Robbie stepped in to help, and Giacomo raised his hips and let his lover slide the fabric off his legs. His arousal bobbed against his belly, flushed and leaking. Robbie stood up and removed his own breeches, kicking them away and straddling Giacomo again. Both men cried out as their erections brushed together. 

"I want you to make love to me," Robbie said between desperate kisses. 

"Anything for you, mio dolce," Giacomo breathed.

He reached toward the picnic basket and pulled out a jar of oil. Robbie chuckled at the sight. Giacomo shot him a lazy smirk as he opened the oil and coated his fingers. He caressed Robbie's ass and slowly circled his hole with the tip of one finger. He carefully pressed in, watching his lover's face for any sign of discomfort. Robbie groaned at the stretch but nodded at his lover to keep going. Giacomo kissed him tenderly as he prepared him, adding a second digit and scissoring them. Robbie moaned against their lips, his cock leaking furiously against his belly. Giacomo added a third finger, brushing against the spot in Robbie's body that made him see stars.

"Giacomo!" he yelled out, his voice echoing through the night."I need you, love. Now, please!"

"Alright, amore," Giacomo murmured.

He removed his fingers, but Robbie grabbed the oil before he could. The Canadian winked at his lover as he poured some oil into the palm of his hand and wrapped it around Giacomo's erection, stroking it as he slicked it up. Giacomo mewled, toes curling against the blanket. Robbie eventually stopped and held his lover's erection gently as he guided it inside himself. They both moaned as Robbie slowly sank down to the hilt, placing his hands on Giacomo's chest, teasing his nipples. Giacomo gripped Robbie's hips, drawing little circles into the sensitive skin. Robbie was warm and tight, his sweaty skin and messy black curls shining in the light. 

"You're so beautiful," Giacomo breathed, his eyes flashing. 

Robbie blushed, looking away, biting his full bottom lip. Giacomo frowned and reached up, placing two fingers under Robbie's chin and turning his face back to him. 

"Don't hide from me, amore,"Giacomo whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Robbie whispered back.

He leaned forward and they kissed again as he began to move, raising himself up and slamming back down. Giacomo moaned and gasped between their kisses, thrusting his hips up to meet his lover's movements. They made love slowly and passionately, trading kisses and whispered adornments all the while. When Giacomo shift his hips, he brushed against Robbie's prostate and his lover cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and riding Giacomo with more force. Giacomo sat up and pulled him into an embrace, their sweaty skin sliding against each other. He sucked a mark into Robbie's neck, below his ear, then snaked a hand between them, finding his lover's length and jerking it in time, rubbing his thumb over the weeping head.

"I'm close, love," Robbie whined, rocking his hips, panting against their lips.

"Then let go, mio caro," Giacomo said tenderly. "Come for me, Robbie."

Robbie moaned as Giacomo jerked his hand and came with a cry of his name, spilling over his lover's fist. Giacomo gasped at the sudden tightness around his cock and came as well, Robbie's name spilling from his lips as he filled his lover. They collapsed on the blanket, panting, Giacomo still inside Robbie while he breathed heavily against his neck. He ran a hand through his lover's damp curls.

"I love you," Robbie said, looking into his eyes.

"I adore you," Giacomo replied, kissing him gently. 

They stayed like that for a minute more before Giacomo carefully pulled out of his lover. Robbie whined at the loss but snuggled against his lover's chest, right over his heart. Giacomo stroked his hair as they basked in the afterglow. The night air was cool against their damp skin, and so quiet they could hear the ocean crashing in the distance. After a few minutes, Robbie spoke.

"Now that I've seen an Italian sunset, what does an Italian sunrise look like?" he asked, raising his head and resting his chin on Giacomo's chest to look into his eyes.

"I don't know," Giacomo admitted. "I'm not much of a morning person."

"Would you be willing to make an exception for me?" Robbie asked, fluttering his eyes.

Giacomo laughed and caressed his lover's flushed cheek. "How can I deny you anything? Very well. We'll watch the sunrise together someday."

"I look forward to it," Robbie said, laying his head back down on his lover's chest.


End file.
